nebulasquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Golden Owl 7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nebula Squadron Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Golden Owl 7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MattShadow (Talk) 18:13, January 8, 2011 Shes a friend from the PJOFF wikia that wanted to join The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 17:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) You can be either Admiral or if you like Co-Commander The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 18:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you want me or you or who to start the timeline? The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 21:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) We need a new one, The Mandarin is the taricta leader in the Inferno Squadron area, so we need a new one here, and the AlphaBeast couldn't fit because it isn't that cunning or tactical, and is mostly strength and power, not smarts. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 01:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, any ideas on what causes the ChangedForme (CF) to happen? i mean technically all of them can use it whenever, its just it taxes to much energy and most, unlike Derek, can't fully control themselves, especially Ray. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 02:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know that, but i meant like something in the environment happens every once in a blue moon, that causes everybody to change to their ChangedFormes without control over it, like a werewolf. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 02:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually your character registers a 30, so your guy is legit perfect. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 22:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Matt, for some strange reason, says that I have to ask you if I want to write a story from the Taricta's POV. So, I am now asking you. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 00:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) no, i meant like write a completely separate fic from the timeline. you know, a fic from the Taricta's POV, but dealing with the NS. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 00:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) we need a Taricta leader, and Matt said you were good at coming up with stuff like that. can you help? Veni, Vidi, Incendit 02:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) sure Veni, Vidi, Incendit 02:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Timeline poke poke* Can you edit the timeline, pwease? *puppy dog eyes* ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Big dramatic fight scene :D ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Can my OC Gabriel be a captain, plz? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *glompz chu* Thanks~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *pokes* Edit ze timeline. Or else >:D ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 04:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Not aloud to use forums. Sorry. ODST! 00:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ....................... no. I live in Wisconsin. :P Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 02:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hey dude (is it okay if I call you dude?) I made a HeroMachine pic of your character Derek, sorry if I got the cloak and his face wrong... Tell me if you like it Ohh, I could change the colors if you'd like, I have the recipe saved on my computer. Also, there are a lot more ways for your Hero to stand, like if you want his arms crossed or something. Just leave me another message if you want something more specific, and I'll try to get it done ASAP. Blazed Up Smoked In Outta My Mind 12:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Owl, I think this place is dead, but I know someplace you might want to join that I am working on, its not a squadron though xP. Have a great day and have fun editing! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Head of [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 21:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Click on my siggy lol (EraVerse) Have a great day and have fun editing! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Head of [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 01:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Golden Owl 7 :), long time no see! I am not sure if you are still on wiki's, but it would be cool if you were. I was wondering if you would like to join this cool new wiki called EraVerse that I created (with some help), its a roleplaying wiki in which you can be a Psy-Human, which is a human with any one of several psychic abilities. You can also write fanfiction on various stuff on it as well. You should definitely check it out. Link: EraVerse. I hope to see you around; -MattShadow